A Womans Place
by NukaColaQueen
Summary: After helping the Legion win the battle of Hoover Dam the Courier wants more than just a commemorative coin as a reward. She wants a place in the womanless army she helped bring to power.And what happens when she catches the attention of a certain Legate?
1. Chapter 1

The Courier bowed her head in thanks as Caesar handed her the commemorative coin made in her honor. "This is an honor, truly Caesar." she said " However, I was hoping for a more...Interactive reward."

"Oh?" asked Caesar, lifting his eyebrow. He couldn't decide if he was intrigued or offended. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Specifically?" she started "Rank. I want to be an official member of the Legion. None of that honorary bullshit. I want to have a real, active, and permanent role in this army, along with all the perks and penalty's that come with it."

For a moment there was complete silence.

"Legionaries are trained from childhood" Caesar finally said flatly, "and if I'm not mistaken your just a bit past that point of your life."

"Really?" She replied coolly, as she flipped the coin in the air and caught it. "How many of the Legionaries you trained as children did you send to kill Mr. House? Or destroy his underground bunker? Was your Dead Sea the one who wiped out all of the degenerates at Forlorn Hope? Or assassinated President Kimbell? How many did it take to dispose of the Brotherhood of Steel? And which of your Frumentarii did you send to get the White Glove Society on your side? How about killing General Oliver? Which of your Centurions was responsible for that? Or, my personal favorite, saving your life...which of your cutting edge physicians did that, hm?" The venom could be felt in her every word.

"You insolent-" Ceasar began, but stoped himself. Every word she said was true. He knew it and everyone in the Legion knew it. He couldent lose his composure, not here, not because of this woman. What kind of message would that send? So he began again, "You raise some valid points...but what kind of message would it send if I awarded a posision of power to a degenerate?"

"What kind of message would it send that a "degenerate", and not a legionnaire, was able to do all the things Ive done?" she retorted.

Caesar squirmed in his chair. The Courier continued, "Lets stop the bullshit. This isn't about my being a "degenerate", or my not being raised in the Legion...You don't want to give me a seat of power because I am a woman."

And there it was. "Its true..." Caesar finally said "You would be the first woman to hold a...real position of power in the Legion. What sort of impact do you think that would have?"

She stood quiet for a moment, looking around the camp at all the faces watching intently. Finally, looking back at Caesar, she spoke. "If your asking if I'm trying to lead some kind of feminist uprising, then the answer is no. I supported the Legion, and all its endeavors, because I believe in its values...the survival of the strong...And have I not proven myself strong? You once told me that before he was made Legate Lanius had his face torn off and killed all the men of his tribe...I was shot in the head and brought two army's to their knees...What does that entitle me to?"

The moment of silence that followed was soon breached by an unexpected sound, laughter. Caesar began to laugh, nervously at first but then in true amusement. No one else made a sound, fearful of what in particular he was laughing at. Finally he caught his breath and spoke. "Heh, Id heard about your speech skills but fuck..." he sighed, "Alright, youve made your point. After all you've done Ive say you've earned...what? Centurion?"

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of Leader of the Praetorian." The Courier replied.

"Hahaha!" Caesar began laughing again, this time almost madly "You do realize that would put you in the third highest rank in the Legion, don't you?"

"I would be content with fighting Lucius for it." She replied calmly.

"Fuck no...no, no...Just take it..." he said as he waved his hand dismissively, as if he were giving away something old and of no importance. Lucius, however, stood horrified in the corner, unable to make himself speak.

"Very well," she said and bowed "I thank you for this great honor...but let it be known that I would have fought Lucius for it. I will fight anyone who challenges my worth and my entitlement to this rank."

"I'm sure you would..." replied Caesar "But for now begone...I have a nation to run!"

And with that, the Courier, a woman, stood to inheret the rank of Legate and, eventually, Caesar.

But first she had a little visit to pay to a certain arena overseer...

* * *

Yup. That's right...the whole reason for my Legion play-through was to prove myself to the douche-bag who ran the arena...only I didn't. Turns out even if your idolized by the Legion the jerk still wont let you fight in the arena 'cause your a woman. I guess this is what I wanted my Legion ending to be...

Well I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading.

P.S. I might make a Vulpes or Lanius romance if any ones interested...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, sorry it took so long. I had an idea for a Vulpes fic and I wanted to get it started before I lost my train of thought.(Please read it if your interested!) Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Courior stood facing Otho in the Legion arena.

When she challenged him to a match he had no choice but to accept. She was now his superior officer, after all.

The crowd was thick around the arena. Most came to see a weak and stupid woman, who earned her position through trickery, die. A few came to see if she really could live up to the hype of her reputation. Both groups stood silent as the match began.

"Oh Ortho...if only you knew how long I have awaited this match." she said with a smile.

"Humph." he scowled "Ill make you eat those words woman!"

"We'll see who's eating what by the time this match is over." she replied as she took her battle stance. Even though it was not voiced, everyone knew this was not just a simple arena match. This tiny, insignificant battle would let the Legionaries know whether she was the weak little woman they expected, or a ferocious warrior to be both respected and feared.

She knew the importance of the outcome of this match, that's partly why she chose to battle Otho. He had made it clear from the start he did not respect her because of her gender. She had heard him say it to her face and to other Legionaries. "That woman's only use would be to suck my dick." she recalled him saying loudly to some other men of the Legion. He was the perfect metaphor for the opposition she would meet in the Legion. Now she would crush him, both metaphorically and literally.

"Begin!" a man finally shouted.

Ortho immediately lunged at her with his machete. She quickly side stepped, avoiding his attack. While his back was still turned she crouched to the ground and swung her blade backwards, severing his Achilles tendon. "Agh!" he gasped in pain as he fell to the ground. The Courier then got up and walked over to the wounded man, slicing the his other foots tendon when she arrived. She then kicked him over so he laid on his back. "Gah! Y-you cunt!" he shouted. Her eyes narrowed before stepping on his throat. Ortho tried to push her foot of with his hands, leaving the rest of his body open. She smiled. She had been playing this out in her head for a long time, she knew if she was going to be respected, she had to be brutal. The Courier, not removing her foot from his neck, bent down and reached up his uniform. She then quickly pulled down his underwear and exposed him to the crowd.

She could hear the shocked murmors from the audence, they were music to her ears.

She then brought her weapon down, quickly slicing through his genitals, severing them from the rest of his body. She then picked up her prizes. Dropping his sack beside his head, she took her boot and crushed the left side of it, making a sick popping sound directly in his ear. The Courier looked over to Ortho. His face was drained of all color and held a mixture of pain and disbelief in its expression.

She leaned in towards him, smiling. "Remember that time you said my only use would be sucking your dick?" she asked him. She knew of course that he could not answer her. Hell, for all she knew he could already be to far gone to even know what was going on. She then looked at his severed member she held in her hand. "Ive always had a thing for irony." She stepped back on his trough a little harder than before, causing him to open his mouth to try and fight for air. Then, as she stared into his eyes, she rammed her fist, penis in hand, into his mouth and down his throat. He jerked and gurgled for several moments. until his body finally went limp.

The Courier looked down at the dead man for a few seconds before walking gracefully to the center of the arena and taking in the sight of the stunned crowd.

"Let any who question if I am a force to be reckoned with, look upon this sight!" She nodded her head towards Ortho. "I am Legion, and I will be given the respect I deserve!" She then held up Otho's sack, cupping the un-crushed side in her hand and squeezed it until that grizzly pop was heard again.

The gates of the arena opened to a silent crowd. As she stepped out, the Courier caught sight of a nearby slave and tossed her the dead mans sack. "Here," she said before trowing it, "I want this made into a coin purse."

Lanius stood among the silent mass and watched the Courier woman do battle in the arena. He was curious about her after their meeting at Hoover Dam. He had found her attractive at the time, he even thought about taking her after the battle was over. Not courting her or anything, just taking her, like he did with any other woman he ever wanted. But this woman...she was different, and he saw that now. She couldn't be bound and brought to his tent by a Legion recruit at his whim. He wasnt entirely sure what to do. Did he...court her? That's what men outside the Legion did.

There was one thing he _**was **_sure of, he had never seen a sight more beautiful than the one he witnessed that day in the arena.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, sorry that last chapter was a little crazy...What can I say, I get elaborate with my revenge fantasies. Anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing, it really means alot to me. Enjoy!

* * *

Lanius began to approach the Courier after her battle in the arena but was stopped when he saw her already in conversation with Vulpes Inculta. He then decided to fall back and watch what unfolded.

"That was a battle that wont soon be forgotten." Vulpes told her with a smile.

"As all battles should be." she replied.

"I am pleased to say my first impressions of you were accurate." he continued. His casual tone irking Lanius for reasons he could not place.

"Oh?" she asked with a flirty smile. "What were your first impressions of me?"

"That you were an individual with great untapped potential, all you needed was a little...inspiration. I suppose you could say our meeting in Nipton was fate."

"Thats true. Nipton did open my eyes to the glory of the Legions." she said as she leaned closer to him "One could almost say that I owe you for teaching me that lesson...maybe I can return the favor and..._'inspire'_ you, after you show me to my new tent.."

Lanius's body tensed up. Was she asking what he thought she was asking? He then watched Vulpes, anxiously awaiting his response.

"I...think I would like that" he finally said, sounding unsure at first but more confidant as the sentence progressed.

"I _know_you will like it." stated the Courier confidently as she stroked his arm. Vulpes then motioned for her to follow and began leading her to her newly earned quarters.

Lanius tried to avoid the Courier in the weeks that followed her arena battle and tryst with Vulpes. This, however, proved to be more challenging than he'd first expected. As the new leader of Caesars Praetorian guard she was present at most meetings and almost always near Caesar. Seeing her near Caesar was not a problem, she carried herself with as much dignity as any high ranking officer on duty. I was seeing her when she was _off _duty that bothered Lanius.

While off duty she readily bedded whomever she liked whenever she liked.

This angered Lanius to no end.

How could a high ranking officer in the great Caesars army behave in such a manner? He was so disgusted with her whorish ways he eventually made up his mind to confront her about them.

He would have too, had a particularly outspoken Centurion not beaten him to it. No no one remembered the exact words the man spoke to her that day(something to the effect of "spreading her legs for anyone who asked"), everyone only remembered her response. She calmly informed the man that she did not "spread her legs for any who asked", so far no one had been brave enough to solicit her, and that she was always the initiated her 'relationships'. Any she asked were always free to turn her down, but so far no one had. She also pointed out that she didn't have anymore sex than the men in the camp, or anymore partners than them for that matter. In fact the only difference she could find between her and the men was that she didn't have to amount to using slaves to satisfy _her_ urges.

She then proceeded to break the mans legs.

Lanius was torn. He had never encountered a woman like the Courier. She was strong and ruthless on the battlefield, yet she could change into something so feminine outside of battle. Not feminine like the meek slave girls or officers wives that plagued the rest of the Legion, but a _strong _feminine. The kind that made men melt, and gave her the utmost control. Lanius remembered one instance in particular when the Centurion Silus returned after escaping NCR imprisonment. Caesar was going to have him crucified for not killing himself to avoid capture until the Courier intervened, telling Caesar how she was the one who helped him escape and that he gave nothing to the NCR during his capture. She even went so far as to take the blame if he disobeyed his orders again in the future. After he was spared Silus expressed to the Courier his gratitude for saving him, not once, but two times. He then continued to say he did not know how he could ever repay her. "I could think of some ways..." the Courier replied. She then leaned in and whispered something in his ear that made his body tense up and his face turn red. They then both made their way to her tent. Soon after, Lanius heard the sound of a mans moans coming from her tent.

By the time the day was finished he had beaten 9 recruits to death.


	4. Chapter 4

Lanius, though savage, was not an unintelligent man. It was through his military guidance that his tribe lasted so long against the Legion. And though he tried and tried he could not for the life of him figure out why the Courier hadn't solicited him yet. Was he not the most powerful man in the Legion? Was that not what females wanted? The alpha? That's the way mates were decided in nature. She had every reason to want him! But she didn't.

The past few weeks had especially taken a toll on his relationship with Vulpes. Before the Couriers arrival, Lanius was able to disagree with Vulpes's methods but still respect him as a fellow Legionary. But that was before the Couriers arrival. Now Lanius couldn't stand the man, because no matter how random the Couriers sexual conquests seemed to be, she always made time for Vulpes.

What was so great about Vulpes anyway? He wondered. He was the head of the Frumantarrii, an alpha in his own respective group, but still a mere beta compared to Lanius. He just didn't get it.

And then it came to him. Why hadn't he thought of it before? It was so simple.

Nipton.

Through Nipton Vulpes had shown his dominance, given his offering, essentially wooed the Courier. Well two could play at that game...

* * *

The Courier had often wondered about Lanius. Being the most powerful man in the Legion made him attractive enough to her, even without having ever seen his real face. If only she could see under that mask…She would certainly bed him if she thought he would accept, but he was always so silent around her. Most men of the Legion were easy to read when it came to that sort of thing. It's not like they were raised to hide their lust for women. But Lanius always wore that damn mask; it was impossible to tell if he was looking at her lustfully, or at all.

"_Oh, well." _she thought _"If he wanted me he'd make his intentions clear…right?" _After all, why would the most powerful man in the Legion be scared of a woman?

The Courier laughed at such a silly thought.

* * *

Lanius was proud of himself. Soon the Courier would recognize his worth as a man and never even think of seeking Vulpes's touch again. He found the two chatting near the dinner tables and confidently marched towards them. He heard Vulpes speak (something along the lines of _"My lord."_) but paid him no mind. Instead he wordlessly thrust his gift forward to the Courier. In his hand were the heads of the four Fiend leaders of the Mojave, their hair tied to each others to keep them all in one bundle. To a casual onlooker it appeared as if he were a gentleman presenting a lady with flowers.

The Courier stood silently staring at the heads, her mouth hung open slightly in confusion. She then glanced at Vulpes who returned her confused gaze, then looked back at the heads.

"You are a savage on the battlefield and a wondrous sight to behold." Lanius spoke. "This land was conquered thorough your sweat and blood, and these _things,_" he alluded to the Fiends "tainted your Mojave. Now they are no more."

Slowly the Courier realized that she was receiving a gift.

"Oh!" She said, taking the bundle and shaking her head. "You'll have to forgive me, I forget myself. After so much time in the Profligate cities it's hard to remember what a true offering looks like…Thank you."

Lanius twitched nervously under his armor. Did his plan work? Had he proven himself to her? His plan could not fail, especially in front of _him._

"I'll go put these in my tent now…Would you like to join me?" She asked smoothly.

"That would be acceptable." Lanius replied, smiling beneath his mask. He was sure to shoot one triumphant look towards a stunned looking Vulpes before he followed her.

Vulpes couldn't actually see it beneath themask, but that didn't matter to Lanius

_End._

* * *

**___A/N: I just want to give a really big thank you, thank you, thank you! To all the people who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. It really means a lot to me._**


End file.
